Battle in the Temple of Firmament
The Battle in the Temple of Firmament was an attack on the temple of Thor in the town of Firmament. Just before dusk on the day before the meeting of the Council of Clan Elders, the remaining clerics of Hel under "Durkon" forced their way into the temple of Thor, slaying the guardians and staff that remained for the night that stood in their way. While Brother Sandstone held off the vampires, the assistant overnight caretakers of the temple shut the doors behind him to prevent them from going in further. However, "Durkon" had learned Malack's spell to raise vampires in less than three days, and so the temple's guardians rose once more to ambush anyone who left the locked doors. Six hours after the initial intrusion, the Order of the Stick arrived by airship Mechane by the rear door to the temple. Initially attacked by the overnight caretakers, they were brought in when it was made clear that they were allies. When questioned on why they came, the name of Durkon Thundershield came up, alarming Brewmaster Firuk Blackore, who had been privy to the late High Priest Hurak's reason to send Durkon on his mission. The Order finally knew the truth behind Durkon's exile. The staff gave them potions from their stock, some from the Brewmaster's personal supplies, and Minrah offered to lend her help in the coming battle. Leaving the safety of the hall, they found the corpses of the fallen staff and clergy. However, as they trekked down the halls, Haley mentioned that, and the corpses of the fallen rose again, having been pretending to be dead all this time. The timely casing of a forcecage kept them in relative safety, but Roy discussing their plans in open caused them to remain trapped there as the vampires prepared to counter their next move. However, the timely arrival of Hilgya Firehelm gave them the opportunity to act, and they defeated much of the vampire spawn and forced the remaining ones to retreat to their master. With Hilgya on their side, they now had an advantage that "Durkon" did not have, as they were able to scry on him and prepare in advance to counter his tactics, catching the vampire off guard by defeating his ambush through clever summoning tactics. Though the battle initially seemed to be in the Order's favor, "Durkon" turned the tables by dominating Haley, Elan, Belkar and Hilgya with his vampire gaze. With the most powerful members of the party out of commission, the attack soon came crashing down as Vaarsuvius came under attack and Minrah was blinded, though Roy still managed to eliminate the remaining vampire and keep pressure on "Durkon" by throwing his sword. "Durkon", annoyed by Roy continuing to throw his sword at him, told Hilgya to come over to him and hand Kudzu over to use him as a living shield. Roy knocked out his remaining party members and asked Minrah to restore them to consciousness, only for Hilgya to cast an Empowered Flame Strike on the two, killing Minrah and knocking out Roy as well. However, despite his victory, "Durkon" remained unresponsive, mulling over the memory Durkon had been showing him. Mr. Scruffy then accidentally activated Belkar's clasp of Protection from Evil. The pain caused by the clasp made him regain consciousness, and in a moment's notice he beheaded one of the vampires, made the last remaining one flee and began climbing on the Anti-Life Shell to try and strike "Durkon". "Durkon" was then overwhelmed by Durkon's memories and emotions, resulting in him taking control of his body once more. Handing Kudzu back to Hilgya, he dismissed his Anti-Life Shell, ripped his robes open and let Belkar stab him fatally, finally freeing him. Category:Events